El cas de les flors i la xocolata de Sant Valentí
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Febrer començava amb un temps de mil dimonis, el fred, la pluja i el vent assotaven la ciutat d'Osaka sense pausa.


_Meitantei Conan i tots els seus personatge són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

**El cas de les flors i la xocolata de Sant Valentí**

Febrer començava amb un temps de mil dimonis, el fred, la pluja i el vent assotaven la ciutat d'Osaka sense pausa.

Malgrat tot aquell dissabte prometia ser un bon dia. Havia aconseguit entrades per a una pel·lícula que na Kazuha tenia moltes ganes de veure i no havia estat gens fàcil. Havia hagut de demanar un munt de favors i prometre massa coses a canvi. Però pagaria la pena si tot anava com devia.

Si tot anava segons el seu pla aquell punt mort s'acabaria i potser així aconseguiria relaxar-se i tornar a concentrar-se. Si més no així ho esperava, na Kazuha el desconcentrava massa, pensava massa en ella últimament.

—Fas tard, idiota —va ventar-li quan la va veure aparèixer amb el paraigües a la mà—. A més ja no plou, no necessites el paraigües per a res.

—Però cauen gotes de les fulles dels arbres, no vull que se'm mullin els cabells.

En Heiji va prendre-li el paraigües i el va tancar.

—Deixa de patir pels teus cabells, farem tard.

Na Kazuha va fulminar-lo amb la mirada però va caminar al seu costat sense rondinar. Malgrat el mal temps els carrers del centre d'Osaka eren plenes de gent. Es veien obligats a anar molt a prop l'un de l'altra.

—Com has aconseguit les entrades? —va preguntar acostant-s'hi més—. És gairebé impossible, s'esgoten només posar-se a la venda.

—No hi ha res impossible per a mi, ja hauries de saber-ho.

—Idiota, a qui has subornat?

—Ha, ha ets molt graciosa.

Li va empènyer suaument l'espatlla amb la mala fortuna que va perdre l'equilibri i va xocar amb un dels molts vianants que omplien el centre. Na Kazuha va caure a terra damunt d'aquell jove.

—Em sap greu! —va disculpar-se avergonyida.

—No passa res, la pitjor part de l'ha endut el meu cafè.

El jove va aixecar la cara tan bon punt ho va fer en Heiji va agafar a na Kazuha i la va aixecar com si fos una nina. Ella atordida va mirar al seu amic sense entendre res i després va mirar al noi amb qui havia xocat. Era n'Okita i això significava problemes.

—Em sap greu de veritat Okita-san —va repetir ella fent una reverència.

—Tranquil·la.

—Però he tirat el teu cafè i se t'ha tacat la roba.

El rostre de na Kazuha mostrava penediment autèntic. No era que tingués una estima especial per ell, és més l'única relació que havia tingut amb ell havia estat quan animava a en Heiji, a ple pulmó, durant les competicions de kendo.

—Només era cafè i la roba es pot rentar. Però si et sents tan malament pots venir amb mi al cinema demà per a disculpar-te, Toyama-san.

En Heiji va col·locar-se entre tots dos amb les celles arrufades.

—Nah —va fer en Heiji—. I és clar que no vol anar-hi, ja s'ha disculpat.

—Hattori-san, per què no deixes que sigui ella qui contesti?

—Perquè sé el que dirà.

N'Okita va arquejar una cella i al moment va dibuixar un somrís desafiant.

—D'acord, que m'ho digui.

N'Okita se la mirava esperant la seva resposta. En Heiji se la mirava per sobre l'espatlla amb aquella cara de "digues-lo-hi per a que puguem marxar".

—No... —va començar a dir i va aturar-se. No, aquest cop li donaria una lliçó a en Heiji que creia que podia decidir per ella. Va somriure—. No puc negar-me.

—Però, què estàs dient?

—El que has sentit —va replicar encarant-lo—. O es que potser no t'has netejat avui les oïdes, idiota?

—No pots estar dient-lo seriosament, idiota.

—I és clar que sí, parlo molt seriosament.

En Heiji va tancar els punys amb força acostant la cara a la de ella.

—No veus que l'únic que vol es ficar-se al llit amb tu? —va preguntar cridant el detectiu d'Osaka.

Na Kazuha amb les galtes enceses va obrir la boca incrèdula, aquella discussió començava a tenir massa espectadors. Va fer una passa enrere. A la incredulitat va unir-se-li la fúria del seu temperament explosiu.

—Potser és el que vull jo! —va contestar agafant a n'Okita de la mà.

En Heiji va quedar-se glaçat amb la mà estesa per aturar-la, quan na Kazuha va donar-se la volta va reaccionar, la va agafar pel colze. En Heiji va sentir el seu cos colpejar el terra, li havia fet una clau d'aikido.

—No et suporto, idiota!

Va arrossegar al jove kendoka allunyant-se del seu amic amb la sang acumulada a la cara per l'enrabiada i la vergonya.

—No et convidava per...

—Ja ho sé —va grunyir ella—. Però aquell idiota...

No va acabar la frase. Es va posar a plorar.

**5 de febrer**

Inquieta va sortir de casa amb un desànim inusual en ella. Unes ulleres fosques s'estenien sota els seus ulls vermell, havia provat de tapar-les amb maquillatge però havia estat una estúpida pèrdua de temps a l'alçada de parlar-li als protagonistes d'una pel·lícula de la televisió.

Va arribar a la cantonada a la que en Heiji sempre l'esperava amb aquella expressió tranquil·la a la cara, amb dolor va comprovar que no hi era allà. Va mirar el rellotge només per a comprovar que no era massa d'hora ni massa tard, però no, era l'hora a la que sempre quedaven. Va esperar deu minuts i ofegant les ganes de plorar va anar cap a l'institut.

Era dimecres i esperava trobar-se'l després d'haver estat absent dos dies per l'exhibició d'aikido a la que havien convidat al seu equip. Necessitava parlar amb ell del que havia passat dissabte anterior i disculpar-se. Se sentia completament estúpida per haver dit allò, que no era cert, i per haver-li fet una clau d'aikido. Sempre discutien però eren discussions ximples a les que cap dels dos donava importància, aquell era el primer cop que pesava.

Potser era per haver marxat a l'exhibició sense haver-ho aclarit, o perquè ell no l'havia trucat ni contestat els seus missatges. Potser només fos la seva estupidesa fument-se d'ella. Fos com fos, necessitava parlar amb ell i no trobar-lo va ser un dur cop.

A classe la seva taula era buida, així que va pensar que vindria una mica més tard. Sense pretendre-ho va passar-se tot el matí pendent d'aquella taula buida al costat de la seva, una taula que seguia buida quan el timbre va anunciar el final de les classes.

Na Kazuha va aixecar-se i sense desenganxar la mirada del pupitre desert va ficar totes les seves coses a la motxilla.

—Ei Kazu-chan, que fas res avui?

La al·ludida va centrar la seva mirada al rostre amable i arrodonit de la seva millor amiga, la Yuri, que li somreia amb aquella calidesa que emetia sempre, fins i tot en els pitjors moments.

Va agafar la motxilla i amb la seva amiga van sortir de classe.

—Res d'especial.

—Ja, aniràs a veure a en Heiji-kun per a preguntar-li pel resultat, no?

—Resultat?

Van aturar-se davant els sabaters alineats a l'entrada, na Yuri va obrir el seu departament i va treure les sabates de carrer, va ajupir-se per a canviar-se-les.

—És que no ho saps? —Na Kazuha va mirar a la seva amiga—. Els nois del club de kendo tenien una exhibició aquest matí.

—No ho sabia.

—No t'ho havia dit en Heiji-kun? —va inquirir ficant les sabates que acabava de treure's—. Això sí que és un misteri sense resoldre.

Na Kazuha va acotar el cap, no havien tornat a parlar des de dissabte, l'últim que li havia dit era "no et suporto, idiota" era una manera força depriment d'acabar amb una amistat tan llarga.

—Ep, Kazu-chan, tot bé?

—Sí, sí, només estic una mica cansada per l'exhibició d'aquests dos dies —va contestar amb un somrís forçat—. Només necessito dormir unes quantes hores i demà estaré com nova.

Va ficar les sabatilles al seu departament i va disculpar-se amb na Yuri. No tenia ganes d'anar enlloc, només li venia de gust ficar-se al llit i desitjar que demà tot tornés a ser com sempre.

**6 de febrer**

La cantonada era deserta com el dia anterior, i aquest cop no hi havia cap motiu per a que així fos, amb un sospir trèmol va iniciar el seu trajecte solitari cap a l'institut.

No anar amb en Heiji era estrany perquè havien anat junts des que eren nens. De tant en tant girava la cara per dir-li alguna cosa i llavors s'adonava que ell no hi era. Aquell cop la discussió semblava haver obert un gran esvoranc a la seva amistat o a quelcom més profund, allò especial que sempre els havia unit.

Va mirar endavant i va sorprendre's. En Heiji caminava uns trenta metres per davant d'ella a un pas molt més lent del que era normal, la hauria vist i per això anava tan a poc a poc? El seu cor va saltar en considerar aquella opció. Què hauria de fer? Accelerar o seguir a aquell ritme? I si anava més ràpid i després resultava que ell la ignorava? Si passava això acabaria plorant un altre cop i plorar era l'última cosa que volia fer na Kazuha.

Moguda pel seu temperament impulsiu va sepultar la por a que la ignorés. Va accelerar fent grans gambades potinejant, nerviosa, els botons de la seva jaqueta. Va arribar fins a ell i va mirar-lo a cua d'ull, en Heiji havia girat la cara, l'estava ignorant. Amb una fiblada de dolor va seguir endavant sense abaixar el ritme.

—Quan coincideixes amb algú a qui coneixes —va pronunciar amb veu ferma— el més normal és saludar. —Na Kazuha va aturar-se i el va mirar com si fos la primera vegada a la vida que el veia—. Alguna cosa com "bon dia Heiji, cóm estàs? Has estudiat per l'examen de matemàtiques?".

—Tu tampoc m'has saludat —va replicar na Kazuha deixant tranquils els botons—. Bon dia.

—Bones.

En Heiji va seguir caminat a aquell pas massa lent mentre na Kazuha immòbil al bell mig del carrer sospirava.

—Fes-ne via idiota que farem tard.

—S-sí.

Al carrer desert només se sentia l'eco de les seves passes.

—Com va anar l'exhibició d'ahir? —va preguntar na Kazuha amb timidesa. Va enfadar-se amb sí mateixa per aquell brot de vergonya sobtat.

—Avorrida, com sempre. —Va mirar-la a cua d'ull—. Ja saps, fas el numerat, la gent se sorprèn, tot és "oh, què bé que ho fan!" i ningú se'n adona que tot està coreografiat per donar el màxim espectacle. Després s'apunten a classes, descobreixen que el kendo és més que fer un espectacle maco amb una espasa de bambú, es desil·lusionen i s'esborren.

—Què pessimista.

—Que potser no és veritat? Tu has vist les exhibicions i ens has vist lluitar a les competicions, s'assemblen en res?

—Bé... —va xiuxiuejar—. Tu sempre t'hi esforces igual per ambdues coses i això és el que importa.

—Idiota, això no és el que importa.

Na Kazuha va pensar que aquell dijous no estava sent tan terrible com havia pensat al principi, tot i que no va aconseguir treure el tema del que va passar amb l'Okita va aconseguir parlar amb en Heiji amb normalitat durant la resta del camí i el descans per a esmorzar. Va poder concentrar-se a la classe i l'examen de matemàtiques va anar-li realment bé.

Veient el món altre vegada ple de color i lluïssor, na Kazuha, va sentir-se renéixer, ara només havia de trobar un moment per parlar amb ell amb tranquil·litat, disculpar-se per haver estat una idiota total i intentar aclarir-ho tot.

Fent saltirons alegres va recórrer el passadís fins a arribar als sabaters. Va obrir el departament per a treure les seves sabates i va sorprendre's en trobar una capsa allargada i una nota. Va ficar la mà i va agafar totes dues coses com si poguessin mossegar-li els dits si no anava amb compte. Va desplegar la nota i va llegir:

_Això nostre sempre ha estat…_

Va parpellejar sense entendre res, va aixecar la tapa de la capsa i les quatre fulles que feien de laterals van entreobrir-se amb suavitat, del seu interior va alçar-se el suau perfum de les flors fresques. Era una planta de flors carnoses i taronges.

—Una begònia?

—Què?

—Parlava sola Yuri-chan —va contestar. La seva amiga se la mirava plena de curiositat.

—Qui et regala una planta?

Na Kazuha va obrir la boca per a contestar però va tornar a tancar-la. Va mirar la petita planta com si s'hi amagués el misteri de l'univers i va arronsar les espatlles.

—No ho sé.

—Però hi ha una nota, no?

Na Kazuha va mostrar-se-la. Aquelles cinc paraules mecanografiades al centre d'una targeta taronja no donaven cap pista sobre qui podria haver deixat allà les flors. Na Yuri va esbossar un somrís murri.

—Per què no li demanes a en Heiji-kun que t'ajudi a investigar-ho? —va preguntar sabent que entre aquells dos passava quelcom ben estrany, s'havien comportat d'una manera molt estranya tot el dia.

—Ni parlar-ne! No necessito l'ajuda d'aquest idiota per a res.

Des de l'entrada en Heiji va observar a les dues noies analitzar la misteriosa planta durant uns minuts abans de marxar cap a l'entrenament de kendo.

—Ei! Hi ha alguna cosa enganxada a la tapa.

Na Kazuha va girar-la, a la cara interna hi havia un bombó embolicat amb paper taronja.

—Diria que algú té un admirador secret —va cantussejar na Yuri tot guanyant-se una mirada emmurriada.

Quan na Kazuha va arribar a casa va deixar la planta, la nota i el bombó damunt l'escriptori i se'ls va mirar amb intensitat, de qui devien ser? No en tenia ni la més petita idea.

**7 de febrer**

Aquell matí en Heiji sí que hi era a la seva cantonada, na Kazuha plena optimisme i amb forces renovades va plantar-se al seu costat amb el seu somrís més enlluernant imprès als llavis.

—Bon dia! —va saludar.

—Bon dia, t'ha passat res de bo, idiota?

—Podria dir-se que sí —va respondre ella passant per alt aquell "idiota", estava massa contenta per enfadar-se—. Avui em sento genial.

—És per aquest admirador secret teu?

Na Kazuha va aturar-se i se'l va mirar sorpresa, com ho sabia? Ella no li havia dit res, de fet no havien tornat junts a casa, així que era impossible que ho sabés.

—M'ho ha dit na Fujieda —va dir sense aturar-se—. Em va trucar anit només per dir-me això.

—Maleïda Yuri-chan. T'ha dit que tinc un admirador secret?

—No exactament. De fet em va dir que un paio "superguapo" t'havia deixat flors a la taquilla i que segur que serà l'home de la teva vida —va pronunciar amb veu neutra i la mirada plena de desinterès—. Que quan el trobis m'engegaràs a dida sense bitllet de tornada.

—Quina ximpleria!

—De totes maneres dubto que trobis a algú disposat a aguantar-te la resta de la vida.

—Avui no aconseguiràs pas que m'enfadi, idiota, tant se val quant ho provis.

Contràriament al que en Heiji havia esperat els ànims de na Kazuha no van decaure ni un instant, va mantenir-se igual d'alegre fins i tot després que la renyés la professora per haver-se quedat embadalida durant l'explicació

Després d'aquella baralla al mig del carrer li havia preocupat com podria reaccionar na Kazuha en endavant, era força impredictible, massa temperamental i impulsiva. Havia arribat a les seves oïdes que la seva exhibició d'aikido havia estat un desastre absolut, que no estava gens concentrada, i allò tractant-se de na Kazuha, no era gens normal. En trobar-se-la al carrer el dia abans i adonar-se'n de les ulleres i els ulls vermells i inflats va saber que allò de l'exhibició havia estat conseqüència del seu ànim, que la seva baralla l'havia afectat molt més que a ell.

Ell havia estat d'un humor del dimoni pensant en n'Okita i na Kazuha i coses en les que, en realitat, preferia no pensar. Imaginant-se vint anys després com el tiet rondinaire i conco que va a visitar a la seva amiga de la infància i als deu fills que ha tingut amb el seu rival. Va descobrir que quan pensava en n'Okita la cicatriu que tenia darrere l'orella li coïa i allò el fotia encara de pitjor humor.

No va ser fins després d'una trucada d'en Kudo que va començar a relaxar-se i va recuperar el seny. Na Kazuha i n'Okita? Ni parlar-ne, si no el suportava, si na Kazuha havia dit allò era només perquè ell l'havia empès a fer-ho, coneixent-la com la coneixia ja hauria d'haver-se imaginat que li ventaria quelcom així. Però li havia fet mal i d'allà en derivava el seu humor.

Na Kazuha era na Kazuha i aquella era l'única explicació.

Va tancar la porteta del sabater i va marxar cap a la comissaria abans que la resta dels seus companys sortissin de classe.

—Avui tampoc tornes amb en Heiji-kun? —La veu de na Yuri al seu costat va fer a na Kazuha tornar al món real, aquell a on hi havia aules per netejar.

—No, està ajudant a la policia en un cas —va contestar fregant el pupitre amb la baieta.

—Un assassinat, eh?

—No, un segrest, en Heiji s'hi estàs esforçant molt per resoldre-ho.

—Déu! És sinistrament adorable.

—Que hi hagi un segrest? —va preguntar na Kazuha deixant de netejar.

—No, la cara de bleda enamorada que fas quan parles d'en Heiji.

Amb les galtes enrojolades i un xic ofesa na Kazuha va continuar refregant els pupitres amb la baieta.

Quan tot estava net i en ordre van agafar les seves coses per a marxar. Tant sols elles dues deambulaven pels passadissos de l'institut. En arribar als sabaters na Kazuha va sentir-se una mica més relaxada, els passadissos deserts la feien posar nerviosa.

En ficar la mà per engrapar les sabates va descobrir que hi havia una altra capsa com la del dia anterior amb la seva corresponent nota. Sorpresa va treure el paper, aquest cop rosa, i va llegir:

_Tot el que puc dir és..._

Va donar-li la volta comprovant que no hi havia res més escrit, per què no acabava les frases? Aquelles notes no tenien ni cap ni peus i això la frustrava. Deixant la nota damunt una de les sabates va treure la capsa i va obrir-la. Tres precioses i exuberants dàlies d'un rosa intens s'hi amagaven dins d'aquella capsa, lligades amb un llaç blanc que atrapava un bombó embolicat amb paper rosa al seu nus.

—Definitivament tens un admirador secret.

—Segur que és una broma —va replicar na Kazuha, va olorar les flors—. O s'equivoquen de taquilla.

—És taaan romàntic.

Na Kazuha va bufar. Per a ella la paraula correcta per a definir allò era "rar".

**8 de febrer**

Malgrat que va despertar-se a les 7 va quedar-se ronsejant al llit, després de tant de plorar s'havia ben guanyat fer el dropo unes horetes per recuperar les forces. A més era dissabte, no hi havia cap necessitat de matinar.

Va tapar-se fins a les orelles amb l'edredó, va tancar els ulls i va inspirar fondo disposada a tornar al món dels somnis. No obstant el seu cervell ja s'havia despertat i havia pres la decisió de bombardejar-la amb les imatges de les flors i les notes. Va sospirar exasperada. Ella no era cap friki de les deduccions com ho eren en Heiji i en Kudo tot i així, aquell misteri, l'estava assetjant a totes hores i per tot arreu.

Va apartar l'edredó amb mal geni i va fregar-se els ulls verds.

Va canviar el pijama per la roba d'estar per casa i després de rentar-se va baixar les escales.

—Mama?

No va obtenir resposta així que va passar pel saló, damunt la taula hi havia una nota amb la cal·ligrafia inconfusible i delicada de la seva mare:

_Kazuha:  
Passaré tot el matí fora amb na Shizuka-chan, t'he deixat el dinar preparat a la nevera, potser arribaré a mitja tarda.  
Per cert, el pare va haver de marxar a la comissaria a mitja nit, no sé quan tornarà. Si no és demanar massa, podries dur-li l'esmorzar? L'he deixat al marbre.  
T'estimo.  
Akiko._

Resignada va anar a la cuina, va agafar l'esmorzar pel seu pare i una tassa plena de fumejant te amb llet de la que va anar fet glopets mentre tornava al saló. Va deixar ambdues coses damunt la taula al costat de la nota i va anar a obrir les cortines de la porta del jardí, la seva vista va donar amb un objecte que no hi hauria de ser allà.

—Margarides.

Va fer lliscar la porta del jardí i va mirar les flor estranyada, la seva mare en comprava sovint però mai les deixava fora, a més, un pom de margarides blanques? Les margarides no eren el tipus de flor que a la seva mare li agradava comprar i al jardí en tenien de colors diferents. Només mirant-les es veia que eren d'una floristeria i no del jardí.

Va recollir el ram, entre les flor s'hi amagava una nota de color blanc i un bombó embolicat amb paper blanc. Va aixecar-se de cop i el va deixar caure espantada. Una cosa era que li deixessin flors i missatges al sabater i una altra de molt diferent que les hi deixessin al jardí de darrere a casa seva.

Fos qui fos sabia a on vivia i això li feia molta por.

Va tancar la porta i ho va analitzar tot darrere del vidre estant com si la prima lluna pogués mantenir-la estalvia de qualsevol cosa.

Qui sabia a on vivia? Ho sabia en Heiji, ho sabia na Yuri i ho sabia... Va arrufar les celles emmurriada. Ho sabia qualsevol company amb qui hagués hagut de fer algun treball per a classe durant la seva vida escolar. Allò no reduïa en res la llista.

«I si és un delinqüent que busca venjar-se perquè el meu pare el va enviar a la presó?».

Va ofegar un crit de terror quan el telèfon va sonar, amb el cor intentant escapar del seu pit va agafar l'aparell i va contestar amb veu tremolosa.

—Digui? Sóc na Kazuha.

—Sort que et trobo a casa. —La veu d'en Heiji a l'altre costat va asserenar-li els nervis—. L'altre dia, bé, ja saps.

Na Kazuha va arquejar les celles i va tornar davant la porta de vidre per a mirar el ram de margarides.

—Sé que tenies ganes de veure aquella pel·lícula, hi ha un passi especial a les 5 i tinc entrades.

—Sí. És clar —va dir i a fer lliscar altre cop la porta deixant entrar una ràfega d'aire fred—. Sí, estaria bé.

—Llavors, passo a buscar-te? —va preguntar ell mentre ella agafava la nota blanca i la llegia.

_I és que jo..._

«Estúpides frases sense acabar».

—D'acord, llavors ens veiem a on sempre.

Va penjar sense esperar resposta. Va fulminar el bocí de paper amb l'esguard.

**9 de febrer**

El seu mòbil marcava les dotze de la nit, na Kazuha va desemperesir-se al seu costat, al sofà, en Heiji va atansar-li les crispetes sense desenganxar la vista de la pel·lícula que veien. Ella va apartar-les amb suavitat.

—És molt tard, hauria de tornar a casa.

En Heiji va mirar el rellotge cert, era tard. Després de la sessió de cinema l'havia convidat a sopar i després a casa seva per a veure un parell de pel·lícules que li havia deixat i que sabia li agradarien. Formava part de la seva disculpa, aquella que no necessitava verbalitzar perquè s'entenia perfectament gràcies a com de bé es coneixien.

—Truca als teus pares —va replicar concentrant-se altre cop a la pel·lícula a la que un samurai corria darrere un bandit que acabava d'atacar al seu senyor feudal.

—Però puc anar-hi sola, a aquestes hores encara hi ha força gent pel carrer.

Va passar-li el braç per les espatlles i va atreure-la cap a ell, per un moment va creure que l'estava abraçant però no, l'estava immobilitzant.

—Heiji!

—Ni parlar-ne de marxar tu tota sola enlloc, idiota. I si et passés res? El teu pare em mataria.

—Ja no sóc cap nena, puc valer-me per mi mateixa —va ventar amb orgull.

—Se me'n fot.

A les palpentes va cercar el telèfon i va marcar el número de casa de la seva amiga sense cap necessitat de mirar, l'havia marcat massa cops a la vida. La seva mare va contestar al tercer to de trucada amb veu de son.

—Hola, sóc en Heiji, sento haver-te despertat Akiko-san —va pronunciar amb la seva veu més dolça i innocent mentre na Kazuha intentava d'alliberar el seu coll d'aquella abraçada—. Et faria res si na Kazuha es quedés a dormir? Sí, estem veient una pel·lícula i se'ns ha fet tard quan acabi serà ben entrada la matinada i...

Entre forcejos na Kazuha va sentir la veu de la seva mare contestar, en Heiji va somriure i abans que digués res ja sabia què li havia dit.

—Fantàstic, la deixaré al matí sana i estalvia a la porta de casa, ho prometo.

Va penjar triomfant.

—Idiota —va bufar pessigant-li el petit tram de la seva cintura que li era accessible, la va deixar anar ofegant un gemec—. I si volia marxar?

—Però no ho vols.

Reprimint les ganes de fotre-li un cop amb la primera cosa que arreplegués per conèixer-la tan bé va plegar-se de braços i va fer morros.

—Què? Més crispetes?

—No pots pas comprar-me amb crispetes.

Na Kazuha va concentrar-se a la pel·lícula, la trama estava carregada de misteri i tenia un apunt romàntic tractant la relació entre el samurai protagonista i la filla del _daimyô_ a la coneixia des que eren nens. La part que més li interessava era justament aquella, el costat romàntic de la història.

Al matí quan na Shizuka i en Heizo van llevar-se van trobar-se'l a tots dos clapats al sofà amb el menú del DVD fix a la pantalla. Na Kazuha amb el cap recolzat a l'espatlla d'en Heiji i la galta d'en Heiji reposant a la coroneta de na Kazuha, en algun moment s'havien agafat de la mà entrecreuant els dits.

Na Shizuka va tapar-se els llavis i va fer una rialleta. Va fer-los una foto amb el telèfon mòbil i la va enviar a n'Akiko mentre en Heizo feia que no amb el cap per aquella afició de la seva dona per fer fotos d'aquell parell quan s'adormien com dos idiotes.

«Amics, com si algú s'ho creies» va pensar el policia sacsejant al seu fill per a despertar-lo. Quan en Heiji va obrir els ulls i va adonar-se'n que agafava de la mà a na Kazuha va deixar-la anar com si estigués en flames, la brusquedat del moviment va despertar-la. Va fregar-se els ulls amb son.

Després un abundós esmorzar en Heiji, tal i com havia promès, va dur-la fins a casa seva.

En Ginshiro i n'Akiko, qui estava especialment de bon humor aquell matí, van convidar-lo a dinar i com volia tenir la indelicadesa de plantar-los va acceptar, a més el menjar de n'Akiko li encantava. Havia estat una de les millors xefs del país i es notava.

Quan na Kazuha va pujar a la seva habitació per anar-se'n al llit va veure que hi havia alguna cosa a fora de la finestra. Va obrir una de les fulles i va recollir el ram de flors, estaven una mica humides i la nota de color rosa s'havia arrugat una mica per la humitat de l'aire.

El ram era de peònies roses, va quedar-se-les mirant fascinada. Eren precioses i feien una olor increïblement bona.

Va desplegar la nota rosa abraçant el ram contra el seu pit.

_Has de saber que..._

—Saber què? —va xiuxiuejar

Va rebuscar entre les flor i va trobar el ja tradicional bombó embolicat en paper rosa.

—Però... són flors de primavera —va pronunciar.

**10 de febrer**

Aquell va ser el primer dia que el sol va brillar al cel d'Osaka. També era el primer dia que tot semblava ser altre cop com abans d'aquell fatídic dissabte.

Les seves discussions ximples no estaven marcades per la tensió com en dies passats. Aquell cap de setmana junts semblava haver fet un miracle. Na Kazuha va inspirar fondo i va deixar anar l'aire de cop.

—No m'estàs fent cas.

—Sí que te'n faig —va contestar en veu baixa per evitar que la bibliotecària els cridés l'atenció.

—Molt bé, què acabo de dir?

—Que…

El va mirar, ell va sospirar.

—Sabia que no m'escoltaves, idiota.

—Em sap greu.

—En què pensaves? Tens el cap a tres quarts de quinze —en Heiji va tancar el llibre i va esperar la resposta.

—En les flors.

—Les del teu admirador secret?

Ella va assentir.

—Pots acompanyar-me a mirar el meu sabater?

En Heiji va bufar tot aixecant-se.

—Vinga, anem.

Més tranquil·la que els dies passats va recórrer els passadissos al costat d'en Heiji que havia enfonsat les mans a les butxaques. Na Kazuha va preguntar-se per què estava nerviós, potser no eren nervis, potser només estava preocupat per si el seu admirador era perillós, al cap i a la fi en Heiji sempre l'havia protegit.

Va obrir amb ímpetu, sense cerimònies, i novament una capsa i una nota van saludar-la des de damunt les seves sabates. Va agafar la nota i va llegir-la:

_I tot i que et sembli estúpid…_

Va deixar la nota damunt les sabates i va obrir la capsa. Va sostindré les flors blanques amb suavitat com si poguessin desfer-se-li entre el dits.

—Saps quines flors són?

—Clematis —va contestar en Heiji amb un to de veu estrany.

—Estàs bé, Heiji?

—Sí.

Va recolzar l'esquena contra el sabater en un gest que pretenia ser relaxat i indiferent però que, a ulls de na Kazuha, semblava nerviós i crispat. Se li va fer estrany però no li va donar importància, segur que estava així pel cas en que treballava.

**11 de febrer**

En sortir de classe va obrir amb energia la porteta del seu sabater i va mirar a dins amb les celles arrufades, però només va veure les seves sabates. Va palpar l'interior.

Només les seves sabates.

Va tancar lentament.

Era estrany però se sentia rara per no haver trobat res. Va moure el cap per a treure's aquella estúpida sensació de sobre, si qui fos ja s'havia cansat era una bona notícia, de tot allò no podia sortir res de bo, segur.

Va canviar-se el calçat a tota velocitat, si no es donava pressa faria tard a l'entrenament d'aikido i després de la decepció de l'exhibició valia més fer-se perdonar sent puntual sempre.

El _sensei_ estava força enfadat amb ella, no va deixar-li passar ni una, la va fer practicar el triple i quedar-se fins molt després de l'hora de plegar.

Esgotada va treure's la roba i va ficar-se a la dutxa, el vapor va inundar la sala. Va taral·lejar la seva cançó preferida mentre s'ensabonava els cabells. Li feien mal tots els músculs per l'excés d'exercici.

Va pensar en les flors, o més aviat en l'absència d'elles, per què ho havia deixat de cop? Si havia estat capaç d'anar fins a casa seva per a deixar-li flors... no tenia sentit. Per començar , quina mena d'admirador secret no deixa cap pista per a que descobreixin qui és? Quelcom simple, unes inicials al final, una firma en clau, un missatge citant-la, això hauria estat el més normal, però aquelles notes no en tenien res d'això.

Va tancar l'aigua i va embolcallar-se amb la tovallola. Va girar la clau i va obrir amb una suau estrebada, l'humitat feia que les velles portes de fusta s'inflessin i costés d'obrir-les. Feia olor de flors.

Damunt la seva motxilla hi havia una capsa i una nota. Va mirar a totes bandes però no hi havia ningú, era l'última.

—Q-que hi ha algú?

Silenci.

Entre les ombres l'admirador secret de na Kazuha va enganxar-se a la paret com si volgués fusionar-s'hi i va tancar els ulls, havia estat a punt d'enxampar-lo. Va decórrer molt a poc a poc fins a la porta de les dutxes, va sentir les sabatilles de na Kazuha dirigint-se cap a ell, amb sigil va escapolir-se i va colar-se a l'última dutxa quedant-se darrere la porta i pregant per a que no se li acudís anar fins allà. A més la molt idiota només duia posada el coi de tovallola, si en comptes d'ell hagués estat un pervertit... millor no pensar-hi.

—Hola?

Novament va contestar-li el silenci.

—Mira que ets idiota Kazuha —va bufar molesta.

Va sentir-la allunyar-se i després remenar entre les seves coses.

—"Perquè un dia vaig descobrir que tu eres..." —va llegir la nota en veu alta. Allà amagat sentint-la llegir la nota es moria de vergonya, maleïda l'hora en la que va acudir-se-li muntar tot allò. Quina manera més imbècil de complicar-se la vida—. Que jo era què? La que et fotrà una puntada al cul?

»Quina ràbia que em fa! Com coi aconsegueix escapolir-se sense que l'enxampi ningú.

«Has estat a punt d'enxampar-me, tros d'idiota».

El misteriós admirador secret va romandre allà immòbil fins molt després que ella va haver marxat sabent que havia estat a punt d'enxampar-lo.

Quan na Kazuha va arribar a casa no va poder esmunyir-se escales amunt sense ser vista. Els seus pares eren al saló parant taula per sopar. Va pensar en amagar les flors a l'esquena però s'haurien adonat igualment així que ho va deixar estar.

—Sóc a casa —va dir somrient.

—Quines prímules més boniques, qui les envia? —va preguntar a la seva filla que va negar amb suavitat.

—No ho sé, rebo flors i una nota cada dia des de dimarts.

—No és el primer cop? —la noia va negar amb el cap a la pregunta del seu pare—. Un assetjador?

—No. Bé, no ho crec... —va mussitar na Kazuha. En Ginshiro va mirar-se-la amb intensitat—. L'únic que fa és enviar-me notes, no ha fet res per posar-se en contacte amb mi, ni m'ha amenaçat.

—Un admirador secret, què romàntic.

Na Kazuha va estar a punt de sospirar, a la seva mare li resultava romàntic igual que a na Yuri; a ella tot allò l'estava desesperant. No era capaç d'entendre aquelles frases sense acabar i perquè cada cop eren unes flors diferents. A més qui fos sabia a on vivia i això, en part, la feia posar molt nerviosa.

—Quines flors t'ha regalat?

—Mmm... primer van ser begònies taronges, dàlies roses, un pomell de margarides blanques, peònies roses, clematis blanques i les prímules.

—Pensaments sinceres, la nostra amistat perdura en el temps —va pronunciar n'Akiko—. És un missatge estrany per a un admirador secret.

—Què? —va inquirir pare i filla a l'uníson.

—La begònia simbolitza els pensaments sinceres, que les flores siguin de color taronja significa que és una amistat que resisteix al pas del temps sense fer-se malbé.

N'Akiko va picar de mans i va somriure amb dolçor.

—Per què no vas a ca els Hattori? Na Shizuka és una gran aficionada al llenguatge de les flors, segur que pot ajudar-te.

**12 de febrer**

No va poder aclucar ull, per més que ho va intentar. Va beure llet calenta, va contar ovelles, va llegir un llibre soporífer, va meditar, va deixar la ment en blanc i quan va creure que finalment ho aconseguiria va sonar el despertador.

Va intentar ocultar el seu mal humor derivat de la nit d'insomni no va acostar-se massa a ningú, va esquivar les converses tant com va poder i va procurar intentar concentrar-se.

Va plantar-se davant el sabater i va romandre immòbil amb els dits al tirador per a omplir-se de valor. Va obrir. Na Yuri va treure el cap per sobre de la seva espatlla i va fer una exclamació en veure que el patró de la capsa i la nota es repetia un dia més; tot i que a la seva amiga no l'emocionava tant.

—Treu-lo, treu-lo —va demanar amb impaciència.

Na Kazuha va assentir molesta, va agafar la capsa i va donar-se-la i després va llegir la nota de color groc:

_I des de aleshores, tot i sent estúpid per no haver-me'n adonat abans,..._

Na Yuri mirava amb un ulls plens d'impaciència desitjant veure quines flors trobava aquest cop.

«Hauria d'anar-me'n a casa i deixar-te amb les ganes» va pensar emmurriada però va obrir la capsa.

Dotze francesilles d'un groc intens amb un bombó embolicat en paper groc la van saludar des de dins la capsa.

—Oh Déu meu! Sigui qui sigui s'està deixant un dineral en flors. Quina enveja em fas, Kazu-chan.

Na Yuri va bressar les flors mentre les olorava.

Era veritat, les flors d'hivernacle eren molt cares, a més costava molt de trobar-les. Devia de tenir un munt de calers… però ella no coneixia a ningú així. Li faria cas a sa mare, potser na Shizuka podria ajudar-la si no a descobrir de qui eren sí a saber què volien dir.

—He de marxar, si veus a en Heiji, pots dir-li que no m'esperi?

—Clar, però —va començar a dir quan na Kazuha va sortir corrent—. Kazu! Que et deixes les flors!

Na Yuri va arronsar les espatlles i va tornar a enfonsar el nas a les flors.

—Segur que són seves.

Na Kazuha va arribar a ca els Hattori sense alè i suant, va recolzar la esquena contra el mur exterior i va respirar lentament aguantant l'aire als seus pulmons fins que va tornar a respirar amb normalitat.

Va trucar a la porta i va esperar, na Shizuka va somriure-li.

—Passa, Kazuha-chan. Vols una mica de té?

—Sí, si us plau.

Van ficar-se a la cuina i van preparar el té i unes pastes per a passar una bona tarda de xerrada. Van seure a la taula, na Kazuha va joguinejar amb el got de te fumejant. Va inspirar fons, abordar el tema directament era el millor.

—Jo… Shizuka-san pot ajudar-me amb el llenguatge de les flors?

—És clar —va concedir amb un somrís resplendent—. Quin missatge vols donar?

—Ah, no, no és això —va mussitar—. Necessito saber què volen dir unes flors.

—D'acord, quines?

—Les begònies de color taronja.

Na Shizuka va arquejar les celles sorpresa i va fer un glop al seu te. L'envoltava un aura mística com si acabés de desxifrar el misteri més gran de l'univers.

—Les begònies simbolitzen els pensament sincers, les de color taronja són el regal perfecte per a algú amb qui tens una llarga amistat —va pronunciar amb veu suau—, "la nostra amista és forta i durarà per sempre".

—Ja… —Va arrufar les celles recordant les paraules de la nota taronja "això nostre sempre ha estat…"—. Les dàlies roses?

—Les dàlies simbolitzen la gratitud pel recolzament rebut, per l'ajuda oferta.

»Que siguin rosa dóna el missatge "faré tot el possible per a que siguis feliç", "et faré feliç", "vull fer-te feliç".

—Que complicat.

Na Shizuka va somriure i va anar fins a l'enorme llibreria que ocupava tota una paret del menjador. Va passar els dits pels lloms dels llibres acaronant-los amb mim com si fossin l'amant més delicat del món, el seu kimono acompanyava els seus moviments envoltant-la d'una aura de perfecció irreal. Quan era petita desitjava secretament poder ser com na Shizuka de gran, tenir aquella barreja de força i delicadesa màgica.

—Ah! Aquí està —va declarar satisfeta la dona traient un llibre del prestatge i abraçant-lo contra el seu pit—. Potser amb això ho entendràs millor.

»Antigament les senyoretes havien de conèixer el _Hanakotoba_, els joves d'avui dia esteu perdent l'amor per les tradicions. —Va sospirar teatralment—. Espero que quan en Heiji i tu us caseu ho feu a l'estil tradicional.

Na Kazuha que estava acabant-se el te va ennuegar-se, va tossir compulsivament mentre li ploraven els ulls, els seus pulmons es negaven a deixar entrar l'aire. Morir ennuegada abans de descobrir qui dimonis li enviava missatges amb flors tan retorçats no li venia gaire de gust. Na Shizuka va palmejar-li l'esquena amb cura.

—Ja està, ja està. No pots morir-te sense haver-me donat néts.

Si hagués pogut contestar-li li hauria cridat que no digués ximpleries.

Havent sobreviscut a l'episodi del te va arribar en Heiji amb la serietat plasmada a la cara, va donar-li les francesilles grogues amb un gest brusc, na Yuri se les havia donant tot dient-li que se les donés si la veia. Estava de molt mala lluna. El cas en el que col·laborava semblava haver quedat estancat indefinidament. Na Shizuka, a la que allò del cas tan li feia, els va fer una llarga xerrada sobre la importància de conservar les tradicions.

**13 de febrer**

Aquell dia en acabar les classes va sortir a tota pastilla, va recollir la capsa i la nota i se les va emportar sense mirar-les. Si no s'afanyava no podria comprar els ingredients per a fer la xocolata que li agradava a en Heiji. I és que amb tot allò de l'admirador secret s'havia oblidat completament del dia de Sant Valentí.

Va suportar estoicament les empentes, trepitjades i intents de furt de xocolata. La gent perdia el cap amb allò de Sant Valentí. Va ficar tots els ingredients dins la bossa que duia a la motxilla i va agafar també dues capses de bombons barats per a fer les bossetes pels amics.

Va tornar a casa corrent i ho va preparar tot per fer els millors bombons del món, com cada d'any. Xocolata negra. La preferida d'en Heiji, i la seva també.

Va posar-se el davantal lligant-lo bé a l'esquena i va trossejar la xocolata cantussejant una cançó que estava de moda tot i que no tenia ni idea de qui la cantava, era encomanadissa i parlava d'una història d'amor preciosa.

Quan va cansar-se de cantar cançons de memòria va posar el seu CD preferit i ca cantar a ple pulmó les cançons acompanyant la veu del cantant com si fossin un duo.

Va posar la xocolata als motllos petits i els va deixar refredar abans d'embolicar-los amb paper transparent esquitxat de floretes blanques. Potser no havia escollit el millor paper, el tema floral s'estava tornant un molesta constant a la seva vida.

—Les flors —va dir en recordant-se de la capsa que encara no havia obert.

Va anar cap a la taula del menjador, com era d'esperar encara eren allà, tot i que va semblar sorprendre-la que no haguessin desaparegut. Va acaronar la tapa de cartró i va somriure abans d'aixecar-la.

Un pomell amb una azalea, dues roses blanques i tres roses de la Provença delicadament lligades amb un llaç vermell a joc amb la nota.

—Un autèntic dineral... —va mussitar pensant en el que havia dit na Yuri, tenia raó. Qui fos s'havia gastat una barbaritat en ella.

Va llegir la nota:

_Per això vull...  
Has de saber que...  
Tens la meva... eterna._

—Suposo que mai has tingut cap intenció de posar-m'ho fàcil, no?

**14 de febrer**

_No m'esperis, avui no aniré a l'institut. Hi ha una pista pel cas._

Va tornar a ficar el mòbil a la butxaca de la seva jaqueta i va iniciar el recorregut cap a l'institut. Bé, si més no era divendres... i Sant Valentí.

Les noies anaven per tot repartint bombons als seus enamorats i amics, tot eren somriures i cors surant a l'aire.

Na Kazuha va repartir bombons entre els seus amics més propers incloses algunes de les seves amigues, perquè se'ls estimava no perquè esperés res a canvi al White Day. Odiava que un dia que devia ser tan romàntic es convertís en una manera d'aconseguir regals un mes després.

El consumisme trepitjant el romanticisme. Això sí que era depriment.

Va obrir la porteta per a recollir les seves sabates, aquest cop no va sorprendre's en veure que el seu admirador secret havia tornat a actuar, va mirar al voltant tot i saber que no aconseguiria trobar-lo.

Va subjectar la nota amb les dues mans i la va llegir:

_Si has resolt l'enigma torba't amb mi al nostre lloc a l'hora acordada._

—D'acord... i si em donessis una pista? —va xiuxiuejar.

Va destapar la capsa. Un gladiol groc envoltat de nou roses vermelles i un bombó de paper vermell.

Va somriure sense ser-ne conscient i les va olorar.

Era hora de tornar a casa, els seus pares ja devien ser a l'estació de tren amb rumb a la seva escapada romàntica.

La porta estava tancada amb clau, va empènyer-la i va entrar a corre cuita. Va treure's les sabates i després d'una breu aturada a la cuina per agafar quelcom per pellucar va pujar a la seva habitació. Va deixar el ram de flors i el bombó amb la resta.

Va rellegir l'última nota un parell de vegades.

«El nostre lloc —va dir-se— on coi és el nostre lloc?».

Havia d'admetre-ho estava desesperada, no era capaç de desxifrar-ho tot allò, el seu admirador semblava creure-la més intel·ligent del que era realment. Va recolzar el front contra la taula reprimit les ganes de fotre-s'hi cops de cap a veure si així aconseguia desentranyar aquell maleït misteri que començava a amargar-li l'existència.

A les tentines va agafar un dels bombons que tenia escampats per la taula i va ficar-se'l a la boca.

—Xocolata negra.

Va aixecar el cap sorpresa i va mirar l'embolcall, no era un dels que havia preparat ella, el paper era groc. Era el bombó que venia amb les francesilles.

—HEIJI! —va exclamar cridant com si el mateix Sherlock Holmes hagués aparegut per fotre-li amb la resposta al cap.

Els nois sempre li regalaven bombons de xocolata amb llet perquè tenien la creença, totalment errònia, que eren els que li agradaven. Però a ella li agradava la xocolata negra i en Heiji ho sabia, ell era l'únic que mai s'equivocava a l'hora d'oferir-li xocolata o bombons.

Va mirar el rellotge, eren les 5 de la tarda, tenia molt temps i res per fer i si al final resultava que no s'havia equivocat i era en Heiji qui havia ordit tot aquell misteri... en Heiji l'estaria esperant allà. En Heiji hi seria a aquell lloc.

La seva ment va omplir-se de dubtes. Per què hauria ideat una manera tan recargolada de demanar-li perdó? A més, per a què prendre's tantes molèsties si la seva relació havia tornat a la normalitat? Potser hi havia algú més que sabés o recordés allò de la xocolata negra, podria ser, i tant. A banda d'això imaginar-se a en Heiji muntant tot allò amb flors... no, havia d'haver-se equivocat.

«Les notes» va pensar. Les va treure d'entre les pàgines de la seva llibreta i les va posar en el mateix ordre en que les havia rebut i va agafar el llibre sobre el llenguatge de les flors que li havia deixat na Shizuka.

Va cercar les begònies i va escriure a la seva llibreta:

_Això nostre sempre ha estat... una amistat forta que perdura en el temps._

Va observar la frase, quedava una mica estranya però tenia sentit, si més no li ho semblava. Va passar les pàgines, va buscar les dàlies i va repetir el procés:

_Tot el que puc dir és... vull fer-te feliç._

Van enrojolar-se-li les galtes, se setia estúpida fent allò però com tampoc perdia pas res fent-ho va continuar. Va fer lliscar el dit per l'entrada sobre les margarides i va aturar-se sobre les blanques:

_I és que jo... només tinc ulls per a tu._

—Que cursi —va mussitar—. A veure la peònia rosa...

_Has de saber que... sóc massa tímid per dir-t'ho però t'estimo._

Va tancar el llibre de cop i va girar la llibreta morta de vergonya. Imaginar-se a en Heiji escrivint allò... en realitat no podia imaginar-se'l. No era propi d'ell, podria esperar-s'ho de qualsevol altra persona, però no d'ell.

Va escurar-se la gola com si es preparés per a fer un llarg discurs i va reprendre la tasca procurant no aturar la vista al missatge de les peònies roses.

—La clematis blanca —va xiuxiuejar.

_I tot i que et sembli estúpid... desitjo arribar-te al cor._

—Força estúpid, sí —va contestar-li a la nota com si pogués sentir-la—. És més fàcil dir les coses a la cara, idiota.

»A veure, les prímules malva.

_Perquè un dia vaig descobrir que tu eres... el meu primer amor._

—No fotis! De veritat?

Va mirar fixament la nota sense donar-hi crèdit.

—Però el primer amor d'en Heiji és aquella nena misteriosa que va conèixer a Kyôto —va dir sense adonar-se'n que estava pensant en veu alta—. No té cap sentit.

Va sospirar i va cercar les francesilles.

_I des de aleshores, sabent que sóc estúpid,... sóc captiu de la teva bellesa._

El següent missatge constava de tres part i el pom tenia tres tipus de flors diferents: l'azalea, les roses blanques i les roses de la Provença. Va parar-se a pensar un moment potser la quantitat indicava l'ordre en que havien de ser interpretades, era el més simple i obvi. Així que, per què no? Després de tanta complicació que hi hagués quelcom tan simple hauria de ser obligatori.

Va començar per l'azalea i va anar completant el missatge.

_Per això vull... ser digne de tu.  
Has de saber que... el que sento és sincer.  
Tens la meva... gratitud... eterna._

D'acord, les frases tenien sentit, però li semblaven d'allò més ximples. Si realment eren d'en Heiji ja hauria de saber que no necessitava dir aquelles coses. I només li quedava l'última nota, és clar que els únics misteriós que amagava eren el lloc i l'hora:

_Si has resolt l'enigma troba't amb mi al nostre lloc a l'hora acordada._

Va buscar el gladiol i va llegir en veu alta:

—El gladiol estratègicament col·locat al centre d'un pom indica, depenent del nombre de flors que l'acompanyin, l'hora de la cita. Asseguris de treure-li les fulles ja que aquestes signifiquen la mort. —Na Kazuha va observar el ram, un gladiol, sense fulles, envoltat per nou roses d'un vermell intens—. Llavors la cita és a les 9... —Va tornar a mirar el rellotge, eren dos quarts de set.

»El gladiol groc és una invitació amorosa.

Enrojolada va decidir buscar si les roses vermelles tenien algun significat recargolat més. Va passar el dit uns quants cops per damunt la frase "amor per a tota la vida" i després va tancar el llibre tan de pressa que va estar a punt d'agafar-se el dit.

—És ridícul —va deixar anar creuant els braços sobre el pit. Va tornar la vista a aquells missatges que havia transcrit—. Ridícul...

No obstant va dutxar-se i va arreglar-se per aquella cita misteriosa. Tot i que havia decidit que no li donaria el gust de dir-li que havia desxifrat els seus missatges, això comptant amb que no s'hagués equivocat.

Va esperar just fins a les nou per a endinsar-se al parc on van jurar que sempre serien amics quan només eren uns marrecs, aquell dia en que amb una motxilla, dues ampolles d'aigua i un paquet de galetes de xocolata van escapar-se de casa perquè havien mal interpretat una conversa entre els seus pares, aquell dia en que van creure que na Kazuha es mudaria a Tokyô i van témer no tornar a veure's mai més. El dia en que van guanyar-se un èpic arrambatge i un càstig d'aquells que fan història.

Una part d'ella temia haver-se equivocat en la seva deducció però l'altra estava convençuda que no s'equivocava, que el veuria allà dempeus sota el seu arbre.

Va avançar esquivant a les parelles felices que passejaven de la mà aprofitant aquella nit especial oblidant-se de protocols i timideses.

Va somriure en veure'l allà amb l'esquena recolzada a l'arbre, era una imatge digna de postal, si més no per a ella ho era. Tement flaquejar i saltar-se el seu pla va romandre allà observant-lo a l'ampara de la gent que anava i venia, veient però sense ser vista, fins que una empenta fortuïta va fer-la moure i refermar-se en el seu pla.

En Heiji va dreçar-se només veure-la, amb la pell morena decorada amb un rubor encès, va dubtar per un moment en què fer.

—E-ei Kazuha —va saludar nerviós.

—Hola —va respondre ella mirant cap als costats com si busqués a algú—. La teva mare m'ha dit que eres aquí —va afegir amb to d'innocència—. Havies quedat amb algú?

—Què?

Només per veure'l dubtar i sentir que li havia deixat totalment descol·locat va considerar que allò havia pagat la pena. La dolça venjança per haver provat de tornar-la boja amb tant de missatget floral críptic.

—Com avui no has vingut a classe no he pogut donar-te això. —Na Kazuha va treure una capseta de bombons casolans d'aquells que només preparava per a ell, la resta havien de conformar-se amb els més barats del supermercat—. Després de la conversa amb ta mare de les tradicions fins i tot m'ha fet por saltar-me aquesta. Així que... feliç Sant Valentí!

—Ah... gràcies.

—No voldria interrompre la teva cita —va fer amb molèstia fingida—. Així que marxo ja.

—Idiota, no tinc cap cita, havia quedat amb n'Otaki-han.

«És el més estúpid que se t'ha acudit mai, idiota» va pensat ella amb les celles arrufades.

—No sabia que tinguessis aquests... gustos —va ventar-li amb malícia.

—No diguis ximpleries, idiota! —En Heiji va encarar-la—. Havíem quedat per a parlar d'un cas, un cas!

—No crec que la seva dona la faci gaire contenta que n'Otaki-han decideixi citar-se amb tu un dia com Sant Valentí.

En Heiji va refrenar l'impuls de colpejar-se amb el palmell de la mà el front, si no canviava de tema na Kazuha se'n adonaria que era tot mentida, estava cavant la seva pròpia tomba.

—Què ha estat del teu admirador secret? —va preguntar i només formular la pregunta va desitjar que se l'empassés el terra. Seguia cavant i ara ho feia amb una excavadora.

—Vaig perdre-hi l'interès al segon dia —va contestar sacsejant la mà—. Era massa cursi. A més segur que és lleig, escanyolit, fa pudor d'all, pateix d'halitosi i el peus li fan fortor de camp acabat d'adobar.

—Encantadora imatge.

El jove detectiu d'Osaka destil·lava ira per tots el porus de la seva pell, va obrir la capseta de bombons i va engolir-ne un parell. Na Kazuha va somriure, va ficar-hi la mà quan ell va oferir-se-la.

I allà van quedar-se durant una bona estona com dos idiotes menjant bombons casolans sota el seu arbre preferit.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Aquest any vaig proposar-me escriure alguna cosa per Sant Valentí (tot i que per a mi el dia dels enamorats és el 23 d'abril) i tot i que ha estat una autèntica contrarellotge he quedat força satisfeta amb el resultat, crec que això m'obligarà a escriure una continuació pel White Day, però no serà tan llarg com aquest.  
Al final no vaig poder penjar-ho ahir així ho faig avui.  
Segurament en Heiji no la faria una cosa com aquesta d'enviar missatgets amb flors però com li agraden els misteris no me n'he pogut estar. Ja sé que no és massa romàntic per ser una cosa de Sant Valentí, però les ganes de torturar a en Heiji han guanyat.  
Per cert el nom de la mara de na Kazuha no surt ni al manga ni a l'anime; li he posat el nom d'Akiko perquè és el primer que se m'ha acudit i m'agradava.  
Espero que us hagi agradat._


End file.
